Shoot 'em up
, известный shoot-em-up 1981 года.]] '''Shoot 'em up' — жанр компьютерных и видеоигр, в которых игрок, управляющий каким-либо персонажем или техническим средством, сражается с большим количеством врагов при помощи стрельбы. Процесс игры часто изображён в очень стилизованной манере. В переводе shoot 'em up означает «перестреляй их всех». В кратком русскоязычном варианте звучит как «шмап» (shmup). В Японии, где этот жанр до сих пор остаётся самым популярным , игры известны как «shooting games» («игры со стрельбой»). На пике популярности они часто назывались просто как «shooter», то есть «стрелялка». Но с появлением трёхмерных игр, жанр шутер стал более собирательным. Жанр зародился на аркадных игровых автоматах с игры Space Invaders. Пик популярности пришёлся на конец 80-х — начало 90-х, в основном в виде аркадных и консольных проектов. Когда использование 3D-графики в играх стало более широким, простота и аркадность жанра медленно стала сдавать свою популярность в сторону 3D-игр. В настоящее время у жанра осталось хоть и небольшое количество, но верных поклонников, в частности среди японских посетителей залов игровых автоматов. Остались и компании, продолжающие разработку таких игр. Подобные игры часто кажутся очень похожими друг на друга, что неудивительно — ведь жанр определяется довольно чёткими рамками — разновидностей их существует достаточно. С противоположных сторон жанра находятся «маниакальные» шмапы, где за успех отвечают рефлексы игрока, и «методические», где упор делается на память и стратегический подход. Отличаются игры и тематикой: есть причудливые «милые» стрелялки, типа Fantasy Zone и Parodius; игры R-Type и Gradius относятся скорее к научной-фантастике; также есть исторические игры, как например 1942, и фэнтезийные — Espgaluda и Guwange. История Ранние годы Жанр шутеров является старейшим в мире игр и зародился он с появлением самой первой компьютерной игры, Spacewar. Существовало некоторое количество ранних discrete logic games, с боями, происходившими в космосе или воздухе. Игра Combat для Atari 2600 — это, наверное, одна из первых стрелялок для домашней консоли, в которую можно было играть вдвоём, один-на-один, когда каждый игрок управлял собственным самолётом. Несмотря на столь раннее начало, официально жанр появился лишь в 1978 году, с выходом оригинальной Space Invaders. Процесс этой игры был в противостоянии игрока и большого количества врагов, появляющихся из-за верхнего края экрана. Такая концепция существует и сегодня: в почти каждом вертикальном скролл-шутере игрок располагается «носом» к верху экрана, откуда появляются противники. Нововведением жанра является тактика «dodge and shoot» — маневрирования с целью увернуться от выстрелов и ответная стрельба. Игра Space Invaders имела и большой коммерческий успех, что даже вызвало нехватку монет в Японии. Свой вариант игры поспешила выпустить почти каждая компания, занимающаяся производством игровых автоматов. Некоторые из этих вариантов, такие как Space Stranger и Super Invader Attack были почти что клонами, едва ли что добавившими к геймплею оригинала. Другие, к примеру Galaxian от компании Namco продолжили развитие жанра, добавив более сложные траектории движения врагов и улучшенную графику. В 1980 году игра Defender к стандартной формуле шмапов добавила нововведение — прокрутку игрового поля. Игра предложила и уровни, простирающиеся в горизонтальной плоскости. В отличие от большинства более поздних игр жанра, экран следовал за игроком, причём в обоих направлениях — влево и вправо. Это начинание было продолжено в таких играх как Choplifter и Fantasy Zone. На следующий год компания Konami выпустила Scramble, в которой экран двигался самостоятельно и игрок двигался в пределах этого экрана. Это был первый шутер, имевший несколько различных уровней; и он являлся основой для Gradius. Konami has since retconned Scramble into the Gradius series to acknowledge this influence. Вертикальные скролл-шутеры появились примерно в то же время. Скроллинг в ранних играх, типа Galaxian — это лишь движущиеся звёзды, и скроллингом это могло называться с большой натяжкой. Borderline (1981) от компании Sega был скролл-шутером с примитивным скроллингом. В Марте следующего года, Data East выпустила игры Mission-X и Zoar, последняя из которых была лицензирована у Tago Electronics. Обе игры очень похожи, но Zoar была более проработана, игрок имел два типа атак, одна из которых — для летающих врагов, другая — для наземных. В этом же году Orca выпустила Funky Bee, имевшую более простой геймплей. Но все эти игры затмила Xevious от Namco, с которого жанр вертикального скролл-шутера начался по-настоящему. 1985 год — был важным годом для шмапов — благодаря двум известным названиями. Tiger Heli был первым шутером от разработчика Toaplan, чьё имя в жанре стало знаковым более чем на десятилетие. Самым известным нововведением в Tiger Heli стала, наверное, «мегабомба» — мощное, но редкое оружие, закрепившееся в жанре шутеров навсегда. В этом же году последовал выпуск Gradius от Konami — ещё один источник инноваций. Этими иннвациями были сменяемое оружие и «опции» — небольшие капсулы, следующие за игроком и помогающие ему атаковать врагов. Эти нововведения позже использовались во многих других шутерах. В следующем году Compile выпустила свой первый шутер, Zanac, — на компьютере MSX и домашней приставке Famicom Disk System. В последующие годы Compile стала одним из самых крупных разработчиков shoot 'em up на консолях и компьютерах. В этом же году Sega выпустила Fantasy Zone, на своих новых, 16-битных аркадных автоматах. Игра стала очень популярной в Японии, and it introduced Sega’s mascot Opa-opa. А Taito выпустила Darius — первый шутер из своей знаменитой серии. R-Type появился в 1987 году. Создание компании Irem, он стал одним из образцов для подражания в мире шутеров с боковым скроллингом, с его яркими уровнями, и усовершенствованным геймплеем, методического стиля. За Tiger Heli от Toaplan последовала их же Twin Cobra. В игре появилась летающая капсула с улучшением вооружения, разный цвет которой представлял разное оружие. Это нововведение стало основой для игр как этой компании, так и других. Золотой Век К этому времени основы жанра можно было считать устоявшимися, и shoot 'em ups стал наиболее популярным жанром среди аркадных игр. Этот период длился до середины 90-х годов. Он стал колыбелью для многих популярных шутеров, таких как: Raiden, вдохновлённая играми от Toaplan, выпущенная Seibu Kaihatsu; Gun Frontier — попытка Taito killer app; а также много продолжений к Gradius, R-Type и другим популярным сериям тех дней. Консольные и компьютерные шутеры становились всё более повсеместными и могли составлять всё большую конкуренцию своим «коллегам» с аркадных автоматов. На PC Engine была выпущена целая вереница шутеров — вообще, PC Engine имела наибольшее соотношение шутеры/игры среди всех консолей после эры обвала видеоигр. Серия Thunder Force принесла аркадный стиль перестрелок на японские домашние компьютеры, и позже, — на приставку Sega Genesis. Такие игры как Axelay и Bio-hazard Battle имели графику, сопоставимую с таковой на аркадных автоматах. В течение этого периода шмапы эволюционировали не слишком сильно. Жанр продолжал существовать на использовании одних и тех же проверенных идей геймплея. В ранние 90-е стали появляться новые жанры, изменился и рынок. Файтинги на аркадных автоматах достигли новых высот популярности с выходом Street Fighter II. Вскоре многие геймеры стали переходить на игры, которые могли предоставить более длительный геймплей и глубокий, проработанный сюжет. И популярность стрелялок стала убывать. В 1993 компания Compile перестала разрабатывать шутеры. В 1994 закрыла свои двери Toaplan, и жанр лишился одного из своих наиболее значимых источников поддержки. Для многих это событие стало сигналом того, что Золотой Век шутеров закончился. Эволюция и Ренессанс Но кончина Toaplan открыла больше дверей, нежели закрыла. Из остатков Toaplan сформировалось четыре новые компании, и каждая из них посвятила жанру шутеров даже больше, чем сама Toaplan. Первая из компаний — это Raizing. Raizing продолжала использовать электронную начинку игровых автоматов Toaplan в своих играх, выпускаемых в поздние 90-е годы. Их первой игрой была Mahou Daisakusen, положившая начало для трилогии-флагмана компании. На следующий год из прежней команды Toaplan образовалась другая компания — Cave, в качестве премьеры представившая Donpachi, игру, которая развивала идею Batsugun — последнего творения Toaplan. Многие считают Batsugun стартовой точкой для нового поколения игр shoot 'em up. В Японии эти игры стали называть «danmaku», что в переводе на английский означает «bullet curtain», а на русский — «пулевая завеса». На Западе их называли «маниакальные» шутеры. Отличительные особенности таких игр это огромное количество пуль на экране, и малый размер зоны, попадания по которой наносят повреждения игроку (так называемый «хитбокс»). Между Cave и Raizing происходило что-то наподобие родственной вражды. В 1996 Raizing выпустила Battle Garegga — дань уважения классической Gun Frontier от Taito. Игра продвинула «маниакальный» стиль на шаг вперёд, что, в свою очередь, сподвигло Cave на выпуск Dodonpachi — наиболее «маниакальной» стрелялки с того времени и до сегодняшних дней. Cave продолжала нести факел Toaplan, вставив сообщение «Toaplan Forever» (Toaplan навсегда) в таблицы рекордов своих игр. Их следующее творение, Dangun Feveron, выпущенное к празднованию десятой годовщины Truxton, могло быть с таким же успехом быть выпущенным из-под пера самой Toaplan. Хотя популярность и падала, это было благодатное время для жанра. В 1998 Treasure выпустила свой первый аркадный шутер, Radiant Silvergun. Поджанры Несмотря на то, что рамки жанра shoot 'em up определены заметно жёстче, чем рамки других жанров, в нём имеется несколько отчётливо различимых поджанров. Fixed shooter Аркада — ©1980 Namco]] Фиксированные шутеры были представлены массой ранних игр-стрелялок. Они имели наиболее простой игровой процесс и простое управление. Последнее особенно верно в отношении прицеливания. Такие игры характеризуются неподвижным окружением и неизменным числом врагов на уровне. Впрочем, это не мешает разным уровням игры иметь различное окружение и разное количество врагов — примером тому можно привести Gorf от Midway. Фиксированные шутеры, также известные как «single screen shooter» («Одноэкранные шутеры») или «gallery shooter» («Галерейные шутеры») обычно позволяют игроку передвигаться в одном или двух измерениях в пределах экрана. Игра происходит на уровне размером в один экран, без скроллинга. Направление стрельбы также жёстко фиксировано, и обычно направлено вверх в вертикально ориентированных играх, и вправо — в горизонтально ориентированных. Становлению этого поджанра помогла игра Space Invaders, далее развитию популярности способствовали такие игры как Galaxian и Galaga. Обычным делом для таких игр было позволять игроку двигаться только вдоль одной оси, вдоль низа экрана. Так как весь уровень умещается на одном экране, смыслом прохождения является не достижение какой-либо цели, а простое уничтожение врагов на игровом поле. С появлением скроллинга популярность подобных игр сильно упала, но кое-что из фиксированных шутеров продолжало выходить и позже. В качестве примеров можно привести следующие игры: Space Invaders, Galaxian, Phoenix, Galaga и Centipede. Tube Shooters '' Аркада — ©1983 Konami]] Шутеры-в-трубе, или Туннельные шутеры — маленький поджанр, наследник фиксированных шутеров. Игроку предоставлена так же одна ось движения, но в этот раз движение происходит будто бы вдоль краёв трубы, уходящей вдаль экрана. Проще говоря, игрок движется по замкнутому кольцу. В остальном геймплей схож с геймплеем предшественника. Этот стиль родился с игрой Tempest от Atari, его дальнейшему росту популярности помог Gyruss. '' Atari Jaguar — ©1994 Llamasoft]] Туннельные шутеры были оставлены далеко позади с появлением «рельсовых шутеров», процесс игры в которых происходил уже в трёх измерениях. Тем не менее, туннельные шутеры выходили и в дальнейшем. Tempest 2000 породил новую волну увлечения этим жанром. Перед геймером игра представал в довольно психоделическом виде, с цветастой абстрактной графикой и ритмичной музыкой в стиле техно. Последовавшие за Tempest 2000 игры соединили такой способ аудиовизуального представления со скроллингом вперёд, что вылилось в творения наподобие N2O, Internal Section, и Torus Trooper. Примерами туннельных шутеров могут послужить: Tempest, Gyruss, Space Giraffe, и Tube Panic. Multi-directional shooter был популярным мультинаправленным шутером.]] «Мультинаправленные шутеры», или «Шутеры на арене» позволяют свободное передвижение в двухмерном мире. Большинство из таких шутеров может быть разделено ещё на два подкласса, в зависимости от способа управления. Некоторые из них позволяют двигаться игроку вверх, вниз, влево и вправо, или, в редких случаях, только по диагоналям. Другие используют более реалистичный метод, с привлечением физической модели, отвечающей за повороты и ускорение. Как альтернатива используется управление мышкой. Игровым полем в таких играх могут быть определённого размера арены (с границами или без), большие карты, иногда поле может простираться бесконечно во всех направлениях. Игры с поворотами и ускорением используют упрощённую физическую модель — для перемещения игрока и врагов, чаще всего в условиях нулевой гравитации. Точные физические расчёты, с учётом всех сил, таких как, например, сила гравитации, не производятся. Первой игрой этого типа была Spacewar!, которая к тому же была одной из самых ранних видеоигр вообще. За ней последовала coin-op версия, Computer Space, выпущенная в 1971 году. Одна из наиболее популярных игр всех времён, Asteroids, была создана Atari в 1979 и имела схожую идею, но была рассчитана на одного игрока. Использование ускорения в таких играх требует большого внимания и аккуратности, ведь действие происходит в невесомости, а тормозов, как правило, нет. Чтобы замедлиться или остановиться, приходится развернуться и дать ускорение в противоположную движению сторону. Примерами игр являются: Sinistar, Blasteroids, Thrust (видеоигра) и Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warpship. Все три части из серии Star Control имеют мини-игру в виде мультинаправленного шутера, называемую «Режим схватки». В «схватку» можно поиграть и отдельно, против компьютерного оппонента или человека. Во время прохождения кампании, режим схватки активируется когда по сюжету игры намечается бой. В Star Control поле боя растягиваемое, оно увеличивается или уменьшается в зависимости от расстояния между воюющими кораблями; таким образом, корабли могут отлетать на большое расстояние, но всегда остаются в пределах одного экрана. Star Control 3 позволяет играть схватку в режиме изометрии. Некоторые мультинаправленные шутеры управляются при помощи двух джойстиков: один для движения, второй — для стрельбы. Этот способ был популяризован Eugene Jarvis, посредством нескольких игр, которые он создал для Midway/Williams, в которых такое управление позволяло двигаться и стрелять независимо. Консолям же приходилось довольствоваться лишь бледным подобием уникального управления аркадных автоматов. Например, для направленной стрельбы использовались четыре кнопки контроллера консоли. Или, для того же эффекта использовались два контроллера одновременно. Многие современные игровые консоли могут избегать этих проблем, так как несут на своих геймпадах по два аналоговых министика. Некоторые игры этого жанра часто считаются danmaku, по той причине, что в любой момент времени на экране находится большое количество врагов. Игроку приходится избегать окружения путём «вырезания» прорех в толпе противников. Такие игры требуют развитой координации и связи «зрение-руки», ведь игроку приходится смотреть и стрелять в разные места, одновременно анализируя нападение более чем сотни врагов одновременно. На сегодняшний день, консоль Xbox 360 и сервис Xbox Live Arcade возродили популярность поджанра мультинаправленных шутеров. Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved стала наиболее продаваемой игрой из предлагаемых сервисом: на 21 Июля 2006 года она была скачана более чем 185000 раз. Некоторые из шутеров, созданных Eugene Jarvis, также доступны через этот сервис; среди них есть улучшенные версии Smash TV и Robotron: 2084. В качестве примеров мультинаправленных шутеров можно привести: Robotron: 2084, Time Pilot, Bosconian, Smash TV, Bangai-O, Geometry Wars, Sinistar, Desert Strike, Crimsonland и Zone 66. Scrolling shooters '' Аркада — ©2001 Treasure]] Вертикальные скролл-шутеры очень похожи на горизонтальные, но, в связи с направлением скроллинга, имеют другую перспективу: почти всегда имеют вид сверху. Это означает, что непроницаемых препятствий (горы, стены) в таких играх меньше, так как игрок летит поверх их. Возможно из-за этого отличия верикальные скроллеры обычно имеют более напряжённый геймплей, связанный с интенсивной стрельбой и уворачиванием от множества летящих снарядов. Хотя в большинстве статей, рассказывающих об истории развития шутеров, основной упор делается на игровые автоматы, в них упускается из виду то, что прародителем вертикальных скроллеров нужно считать скорее игру River Raid (Atari 2600). А одна из первых игр этого жанра на автоматах — Xevious — появилась в 1982 году. В ней было представлено много концепций, которые на сегодняшний день являются стандартом — к примеру деление игры на уровни-эпизоды и битвы с боссами. Конечно можно сказать, что первыми вертикальными скроллерами являются такие ранние игры как Galaxian, так как в них наличествуют постоянно движущиеся сверху вниз звёзды. Но эти игры обычно классифицируются как «фиксированные шутеры» — за компанию со Space Invaders, — так как движущиеся звёзды это лишь визуальный эффект, к геймплею они ничего не добавляют. Когда используется термин «игра с видом сверху», границы становятся более размытыми. По этому определению Space Invaders действительно похожа на первую игру подобного типа; и, многие так и считают, что это первый настоящий шутер с видом сверху. Как и в случае с горизонтальными скроллерами, некоторые вертикальные стрелялки могут позволять некоторое движение экрана вдоль горизонтальной оси. Примеры вертикальный скролл-шутеров: 1942, Xevious, Ikaruga, Radiant Silvergun, Raiden, серия Star Soldier, Raptor: Call of the Shadows, Aero Fighters, Chromium B.S.U., Tyrian. Жанр можно поделить ещё на две разновидности: Tate — отображающиеся на вертикально расположенных мониторах; Yoko — на стандартных горизонтально расположенных. Tate-стрелялки обычно играются на кабинетах Jamma с мониторами Tate. Надо заметить, что портирование этих игр на домашние консоли, подключающиеся к обычным телевизорам, может вызвать проблемы. В переносе tate-стрелялок на приставки существуют четыре подхода: * Отображать по краям экрана чёрные границы — наиболее частый подход. Но пространство экрана в таком случае используется неэкономно. * Решить проблему, положив телевизор на бок. Иногда такие манипуляции могут привести к повреждению последнего. * Увеличить или растянуть игровое поле. * Предложить вариант с горизонтально-ориентированным геймплеем. Такой вариант наличествует в некоторых играх, например, в Ikaruga. '' Аркада — ©1985 Konami]] Горизонтальные скролл-шутеры играются, собственно, на горизонтально ориентированных экранах, за небольшими исключениями — такими как Darius, который использует более одного монитора для отображения большого игрового поля, и Stinger, с горизонтальным скороллингом на вертикально ориентированном экране. Интересно знать, что англоговорящие люди в шутку называют горизонтальные скроллеры «лошадками» — «horzies», что является сокращением от «horizontal scrolling shooter». Кроме перестрелок с противниками, в играх этого жанра много внимания приходится уделять лавированию между препятствиями, такими как земля, горы или стены — ведь столкновение с ними часто ведёт к мгновенной смерти, или повреждает корабль, как в случае с R-Type Final. Некоторые игры, как например некоторые из серии Gradius, всегда имеют лабиринтоподобные уровни, в которых основные усилия приходится направлять на избегание столкновений со стенами. В горизонтальных скроллерах враги, появляющиеся сзади игрока, — более частое явление, чем в вертикальных. '' Аркада — ©1983 Seibu Denshi]] Скроллинг в играх этого жанра обычно непрерывный, игрока будто ведут через уровень. Изредка встречаются игры, в которых игрок может немного двигать экран по вертикали — когда действительная высота игрового поля больше высоты экрана. Thunder Force IV и Dragon Breed доводят такую возможность до экстремального уровня. Почти во всех горизонтальных скроллерах корабль игрока отображается сбоку, а уровни представлены как бы в разрезе — игрок будто летит сквозь уровень, будь то пространство над поверхностью планеты, или гигантский космический корабль. Первой игрой этого жанра был, возможно, Defender, выпущенный в 1980 году, хотя он имеет некоторые общие с другими горизонтальными скроллерами возможности. Горизонтальные скролл-шутеры, как и вертикальные, остаются очень популярными и по сей день. Примеры горизонтальных скроллеров: Darius, Gradius, Jets'n'Guns, R-Type, Scramble, Thunderforce. '' Аркада — ©1986 Konami]] Мультискроллерные шутеры являются комбинацией нескольких видов скролл-шутеров. Обычно они включают в себя комбинацию уровней с вертикальным и горизонтальным скроллингом, но встречаются и другие варианты. Как например Gradius III, в котором имеются два уровня, где игрок должен провести свой корабль по туннелю, избегая столкновения с препятствиями. Примеры: Abadox, Salamander, Axelay, Vanguard, Silver Surfer. '' Аркада — ©1982 Sega]] Также известные как 3/4 view shooter or three-quarter perspective shooter, изометрические шутеры используют для игры игровое поле, подобное таковому в вертикальных скролл-шутерах, но изображённое в перспективе. In a traditional scrolling shooter situation, the upwards/forwards is diagonal and the player simulates moving by the gameworld scrolling around diagonally. Использование перспективы ограничивает размер игрового поля, поэтому фокус в таких играх ставится не только на перестрелки с врагами, но и на облетание различных препятствий. Изометрические шутеры не всегда являются скроллерами, с таким же успехом они могут быть и мультинаправленными шутерами (шутерами на арене). Эти шмапы не были популярными в те времена, хотя известных игр среди них хватало. А на сегодняшний день они, вместе с туннелльными шутерами, являются анахронизмом. В те времена игры этого жанра стоило отметить за их псевдотрёхмерную графику, но когда аппаратная часть игровых устройство стала достаточно мощной, чтобы выводить реальную трёхмерную графику, изометрические шутеры потеряли свою привлекательность в пользу традиционных вертикальных и горизонтальных скроллеров. В качестве примеров изометрических шутеров можно привести: Zaxxon, Viewpoint и Blazer. Rail shooter '' Super NES — ©1993 Nintendo]] '' Amiga/Atari ST — ©1992, Kaiko]] Рельсовые шутеры — это смежный жанр, который некоторые причисляют к своеобразному виду shoot 'em up, другие — нет. Они имеют много общих сторон со шмапами. Основное отличие рельсовых шутеров от классических стрелялок состоит в использовании первыми трёхмерного или псевдотрёхмерного вида, с точкой обзора, находящейся позади корабля игрока, или с видом от первого лица. Процесс игры продвигается по заранее определённому пути, что можно сравнить с движением по рельсам, что похоже на геймплей скролл-шутеров. Часто игроку даётся возможность двигаться в пределах экрана, как например в Space Harrier, Star Fox или Afterburner; но иногда игрок может лишь водить по экрану прицелом, как в Star Wars или Panzer Dragoon. Примеры: After Burner, Red Baron, Space Harrier, ThunderBlade, Star Fox, Panzer Dragoon, Rez. Competitive shooters В соревновательные шутеры играют одновременно два игрока. Вместо того, чтобы содействовать друг другу, они стараются перебороть и уничтожить один другого. Игровое поле обычно разделено на две части и представляет собой экран типа вертикального шутера. В качестве примеров можно привести: Harmotion, Twinkle Star Sprites, Quarth и Phantasmagoria of Flower View. Run-and-gun Переводится как «беги-стреляй». R&G соединяют в себе элементы скролл-шутера и платформера как в новом одном поджанре. Такие серии игр, как Contra и Metal Slug представляют собой яркие образца подобного геймплея. Маниакальность против Методичности В то время как многие простые любители стрелялок находят, что все скролл-шутеры очень похожи между собой, существуют две противоположные школы стиля, которые фаны назвали «маниакальные» и «методические». Это два экстремума, хотя и не все игры можно чисто причислить к тому или другому. thumb|right|''[[Perfect Cherry Blossom'' — 2003 Team Shanghai Alice]] — это стиль, популярность которого возрастала в последние несколько лет, когда аппаратная часть игровых автоматов становилась всё более мощной и более не ограничивала геймплей. Хотя и невозможно точно провести линию, где начался этот жанр, Batsugun признаётся игрой, оказавшей большое влияние на развитие маниакальных шутеров. В этих играх пуль — огромное количество, они зачастую заполняют собой весь экран. В дополнение, пули двигаются по замысловатым траекториям, следуя более сложным путям, нежели в традиционных шутерах. Чтобы помочь игроку выжить в этом мире, кораблю часто даётся очень маленький «хитбокс», место, которым определяется столкновение с препятствиями. Очень часто хитбокс составляет в размере лишь одну точку, и попадание по кораблю засчитывается только тем пулям, которые попали точно в центр. Другие элементы геймплея в маниакальных шутерах часто упрощаются. Уклонение от пуль становится наиболее важной частью игры, какие-либо препятствия встречаются редко. В играх от Takumi, например, игрок может пролетать сквозь врагов, и только пули повреждают его. Важно заметить, что способ, которым играются эти игры является определяющим для их категоризации. В маниакальных шутерах очень важна координация связки руки-глаза. Она используется очень интенсивно, ведь игроку приходится осторожно облетать множество опасных мест. Это и является ключом, определяющим жанр. Например, Ikaruga, в которой пули двигаются по замысловатым траекториям, и корабль имеет небольшой хитбокс, на самом деле является методическим шутером, потому что игроку не приходится постоянно маневрировать между пулями. Там, скорее, медленное, точное, методическое движение, более похожее на классические горизонтальные шутеры, вроде R-Type или Gradius. Примерами игр-пулевых завес являются: Touhou Project, Mushihime-sama, Psyvariar 2, Batsugun, Giga Wing, и DoDonPachi. Противоположной школой дизайна являются методические шутеры. Стиль этих игр основан на точном, более медленном, методическом перемещении. Хотя они могут тоже быть очень сложными, их основа — не маневрирование между сотнями пуль. Корабли в этих играх обычно имеют больший хитбокс, а стрельба проводится скорее одиночными пулями, нежели волнами или кластерами. Чаще они имеют какое-либо окружающее пространство, с которым можно столкнуться, более медленный скроллинг и прочно завязаны на запоминании. Методические шутеры наиболее часто ассоциируются с горизонтальными скролл-шутерами, но есть среди них популярные с вертикальным скроллингом, такие как Image Fight, Radiant Silvergun и Ikaruga. Примерами методических шутеров могут служить Ikaruga, Gradius, R-Type и Einhänder. Словарь терминов Because shoot 'em up games currently have a small, and very dedicated following, жанр имет большое количество своего собственного жаргона. Некоторые наиболее часто употребляемые термины приведены ниже: * 1CC: one-credit completion. Означает прохождение всей игры, или одного её цикла при помощи всего одной монетки, или без использования «продолжений». * Bullet hell: эвфемизм для игр маниакального стиля, характеризующихся плотным вражеским огнём, с разноцветными пулями, движущимися по замысловатым траекториям. * Charge shot: мощная атака. Выполняется так: сначала кнопка выстрела в течение некоторого времени удерживается и выстрел набирает мощь, потом, с отпусканием кнопки происходит мощный выстрел. Популяризовано игрой R-Type. * Cute 'em up: гибрид названий, «симпатичный» и «shoot 'em up», — используется для обозначения игр с причудливой обстановкой и яркими цветами. * Danmaku: маниакальные шутеры, характеризуемые плотным вражеским огнём и маленькими хитбоксами. * Hit box: часть корабля игрока или иного средства передвижения, используемая для определения столкновений. Лишь попадания в это место причиняют игроку повреждения. * Hori: сокращение от horizontal, горизонтальный. В отличие от «yoko» это относится к направлению скроллинга, а не к расположению монитора. * Loop: в некоторых шутерах уровни повторяются после прохождения определённого места, обычно после того как последний босс побеждён и игра закончена. Полный набор уровней и называется «loop», то есть цикл. Некоторые игры повторяются бесконечно, некоторые имеют только два цикла. Во многих таких играх (в новых, в частности), последующие циклы намного более сложны, чем предыдущие. Вражеский огонь в них более плотный, враги более быстры и прочны. Некоторые аркадные автоматы позволяют оператору игрового зала выбирать, какое максимальное количество циклов может пройти игрок в игре. * Option: в shoot 'em up-ах, «опция» — это небольшой атакующий корабль или капсула, которая вращается или следует за основным кораблём игрока и помогает ему огнём. * Bomb: большое, очень разрушительной мощи оружие, соответствуя своему имени, вызывает большой взрыв, хотя могут встречаться и варианты. Игрой обычно имеет мало бомб, может быть по три штуки на жизнь. В большинстве случаев, детонируя, бомба очищает экран от вражеских пуль и и наности повреждения врагам в большой радиусе от игрока, или даже по площади всего экрана. * ' Shmup': сокращённая версия от «shoot 'em up». Термин был изобретён британским журналом Zzap 64 (по компьютеру Commodore 64) в 1985 году. Термин наиболее часто используется в Европе, но из-за своей специфичности он набирает популярность и в других местах мира. * Tate: произошло от японского слова «вертикальный», означает вертикальное расположение монитора, как например в аркадных версиях Galaxian и Pac-Man. Не имеет отношения к направлению скроллинга. * Vert: сокращение от «вертикальный». Относится к направлению скроллинга, не к ориентации монитора. * Wobble (качание): в играх, которые скроллятся преимущественно вдоль одной оси, но позволяют небольшое перемещение экрана вдоль другой оси, вторая ось скроллинга называется «качание». В качестве популярных примеров таких игр можно привести Raiden и Twin Cobra. * Yoko: от японского «горизонтальный», обозначает горизонтальное расположение монитора, характерное для экранов домашних телевизоров. Известные разработчики игр shoot 'em up Жанр получает мощную поддержку со стороны небольшого количества компаний, наиболее известными из которых являются: См. также * Шутер Cсылки * http://www.shmups.com международное фэн-комьюнити по шмапам. Имеются списки игр, форумы и обзоры. * Shoot the Core Сайт с большой базой по стрелялкам платформы PC. * Shmuptacular! Новости и комьюнити. * Sega-16’s Shmups Extravaganza Статьи, описывающие каждый шмап для Sega Genesis, Sega CD, и 32X. * Wikimup Вики по играм shoot em 'up. * Bullet-Hell сайт по играм shoot em 'up * the2bears новости и обзоры по независимым шмапам. * Shmup-Dev сайт по соревнованиям на лучший самодельный шмап.